


reincarnation and broken bonds

by Not_a_healthy_human



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: anne is sad as well, cathy is sad, elisabeth I mentioned, mama anne, thomas seymour is the worse, wrote this at 10pm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_a_healthy_human/pseuds/Not_a_healthy_human
Summary: when Catherine Parr woke up 500 years after her death, she already owed a certain green queen more than one apology. what a lovely time to wake up at.(I'm terrible at summaries)mentions of the whole Lizzie problem with Thomas and Parr
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr, Catherine of Aragon/Jane Seymour
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	1. coming back

saying that Catherine Parr was not expecting to wake up at all was an understatement. She was in fact, not only sure that she had died, no, she was sure that before dying she was in great agonizing pain due to her raging fever. So yeah, opening her eyes was a great surprise to her.

She took in her surroundings and of course, she didn't recognize her whereabouts at all. It was a small room with a round glass over her head, it had a black mirror in the wall and what she assumed was a writing desk crumpled up on a corner. everything in that room seemed unfamiliar and new. "where am I" her own voice surprised her, it was not the voice she remembered. when she looked down, she noticed her skin color and pretty much all of her body had changed. She tried to stand and look for help, after all, why was she alive? She didn't deserve it... not after what she left her husband do to poor little Lizzie, how could she even deserve to breathe again?

when her feet finally got her to the closed Navi door, she was delighted to find the door didn't creak when opening it but also was startled by the world of different things that laid in front of her. of course, it was the middle of the night and she could barely see, but what little she could see was enough to drive her into ablaze. well, that was until she heard heavy footsteps approaching her. "oi! Lina! I don't think you should be awake now, remember the newbie will probably come tomorrow-" the woman stopped talking the moment she was not indeed "Lina" she was tall and dark-skinned, her hair was short and looked as if she could beat her right on spot. "you must be parr, right?" she spoke after a moment of silence. "umm, yeah, may I ask your name?" the tall woman just laughed slightly at her awkwardness "Anna von Cleves, at your service" she said in a solemn voice. "why... why am I alive? why do you know my name? where am I?" parr voiced hurriedly before a hand literally a hand stopped her stream of questions. "oh yeah, forgot to mention it. you and I and all of the ladies that live in this household were reincarnated, apparently, the universe felt pity for us and decided to give us a second chance nearly 500 years after our deaths. Don't ask me how it happened cuz I have no idea." Anna finished with a bland tone. "all the others? are there more of us?" Parr asked mostly to herself. "yeah, with you, we are 10. the first ones to come were Catalina de Aragon and Maria de Salinas, they lived here for a month before Anne Boleyn and Margaret Lee came back being followed by Jane Seymour and Joan Meutas again one month after them. then I came back two months ago with Elisabeth Blunt and a month ago Katherine Howard joined us. So, we assumed you'd be coming tonight or tomorrow, guess it was tonight. our ladies did move out though, they are living in a flat not far from here."

Anna didn't fail to notice the slight flinch she elicited out of Parr at Boleyn's name nor the hidden emotion when Aragon came up. "I do have to warn you though, I don't know what happened between Anne and you, but you might as well be careful, she was dreading your coming day and I can only assume she resents you for something." parr gulped at the thought... of course, she knew, obviously the first thing she did when coming back was looking for her daughter. "I... I think that's fair" she somehow managed to mutter out. "I have an idea! why don't we sleep it off for tonight and maybe talk about in the morning? I know you must be really tired after y' know... 500 years dead" and so she was left standing in that dark hallway with ten thousand doubts yet to be answered.

she did not in fact 'sleep' that night, actually, she decided to do what she did best. research. she read as many books as she could, some were helpful, some not so much. it wasn't until a thud was heard from her ceiling that she realized there was now some light peeking through her closed windows and that she now seemed to not only recognize the things that had caused her curiosity hours prior but she seemed to have clear knowledge in how they are supposed to be used. this new development might have come off as pleasing was it not for the pounding headache she had now, that and her lack of sleep and proper nourishment.

a soft knock was heard on her door in the middle of her painful morning. "who's it?" her voice was way groggier than she expected, and her overall tiredness was as clear as the blinding lights coming through her windows. "ahm, my name is Catherine or Catalina... I don't know if you remember me or not, I'm your godmother. So, I came to help with whatever you need. may I come in?" her godmother, yeah she remembered, she was young, but she did remember the woman she and her mother used to see almost every week. "yeah, sorry. come in please" when she actually came in though, she didn't recognize her at all. instead of the short blue-eyed auburn pale woman, she saw a tall dark-skinned brunette with dark eyes and curly hair.

"shocking, I know! I barely recognized myself when I came back, Maria almost had a rage attack when I claimed to be Catalina de Aragon." it was after this statement that the older of the two decided to close the distance and hug her long-lost goddaughter. Cathy was slow to react but after the shock wore off, she melted in the motherly embrace. both of their eyes were filled with tears but neither of them knew if they were because of the solemn reunion or just their hearts getting the better of them. "I missed you so much Mija, you were just a child when I last saw you and your mother" she swore she was buzzing with pure joy, her godmother and namesake was there before her and didn't hate her, she was on the moon after this statements... well if it wasn't for her headache growing stronger each time she saw something new, in this case, her godmother's ripped 'jeans' and yellow 'cardigan'. "I see, the knowledge headache, right?" all she did was nod, after all, she swore if she dared try and talk, she'd end up crying on a corner. "let's get you to bed and let you sleep a little before coming down and meet the others, I'm sure they'll be pleased to meet you." she'll dread meeting them when she wakes up, for now, she was gonna just enjoy what little piece she was going to get.


	2. How to make friends through chaos and awkwardness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cathy parr struggles with making friends, though somehow she still manages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case no one has noticed, English is not my first language so by now it's a weird mix of British and American English.

As expected, Cathy quickly came to terms that two persons in the household genuinely befriended her these two persons being Anna who became her number one teaser and the reason why she hid her laptop before sleeping, and her godmother who became more of a motherly figure to the young writer. then there were the cousins, Jane was chill but was somehow wary whenever the shorter woman was around, Kat just straight up seemed to fear the ground she walked over, and Anne... Anne was an enigma, she didn't really talk to her, like no words at all; if they were having diner, she would sit beside Kat to avoid being close to her, if she was in the living room she would flee and hide in her room, heck even when they somehow ended up going to the bathroom at the same time one of them would just climb all the way up to the second floor to use the other one even when there was another bathroom down the hall. so yeah, Anne made it clear that she would not deal with her.

This might seem crazy but is because of this that Cathy made it her life mission to make amends or at least properly explain herself before everyone hated her. she of course started with the cousin that seemed to hate her the least, hence why she ended up waking up before the sun came up and started making everyone's breakfasts before jane could.

It turns out that even with her given knowledge in how to operate the culinary instruments, she couldn't cook to save her life (or in this case her social life with her housemates). two times did she really attempt to fry an egg, the first one the egg was way too raw so she decided the microwave would suffice, it did not only fail, but it had a gross consistency and how did she manage to make an egg smell that way? the second attempt was less dramatic though, a disaster, either way, she slightly burnt it, she forgot to salt it and when she remembered to add some salt she oversalted it entirely. when Jane did come down, she was rather surprised to see a disheartened Cathy in the middle of a panic attack over... eggs?

"Hey Cathy, love, I need you to listen to me" she whispered softly in the writer's ear. the writer just trembled even harder at the older woman's voice, so that's when it cliqued for Jane. Cathy was not panicking over eggs, no, she was panicking over the thought of letting whomever those were for. "hey, hey there sweet ferret. No one will be mad at your cooking skills, there is a reason why Anna and I are the only ones that actually cook in this house. for whom did you cook those eggs?" the writer was quiet for a few moments to recollect herself before answering. "they- they were meant for you... I thought I could take the pressure of making breakfast for all of us for at least one day" her voice was quiet yet real. it was at that moment that jane decided to join the befriend Cathy parr group. After all, the distraught woman seemed to be really trying to make amends.

Ever since this mayhem filled morning Parr and Seymour quickly gained a bond over Jane teaching Cathy how to cook without burning anything (they were still in the egg department for now) and in turn, Cathy used her erudite skills to teach the older woman how to read write and even tried to introduce her to the world of creating her own stories (they were working on jane's creativity).

It was actually during one of their reading lessons that the second cousin came by. When she and Seymour became closer it came off as a pleasant surprise to everyone due to Jane's protectiveness over both Anne and Kitty. Though it was no wonder that when her older cousin became friends with Cathy the younger queen was the one to follow her.

Cathy was slumped over one of the duffel bags she had gotten not long after realizing they existed, and Jane was tiredly sitting on Cathy's blue duvet. Currently, jane was trying to make sense of the many paragraphs of 'the rain knows why' by Maria Heredia when the door opened softly behind her. It was more than obvious who it was after a few pink locks were seen when the figure crossed the unlocked door. "Ahm, I didn't intend to peek! I promise! I just saw you read the rain knows why yesterday and I was wondering if... you could maybe lend it to me after you both finish? I... it's ok if you don't want to though" Kat's words were decreasing in volume the longer her rant went off, but her intentions were clear to both of the older women. Cathy was the first one to break the heavy silence that had taken over the whole room. "I have an extra copy if you'd like to read it... actually keep it, god knows I can only have as many copies of books I already own. "This statement if somewhat shaky and hurried seemed to make the younger queen perk up. "Would you really give it to me?!" asked Howard with a hopeful tone that neither Cathy nor Jane could resist so Cathy just stood up to retrieve said copy and gave it to the wheezing pink-haired girl.

It was later on that everyone in the house seemed comfortable enough to talk to their resident bookworm, well, everyone but Anne Boleyn.

What was worse was that Parr had recently taken a habit of watching and overanalyzing her housemates, it was one day when she was taking mental notes of their many quirks that she started knowing perhaps by secondhand comments or just watching Anne interact with the rest of her housemates that she realized that she longed a the Boleyn girl's friendship. the girl just seemed to be such a great person, perhaps it was from how she would protectively throw her arm around her 'baby cousin' whenever anyone got too close to them, or how she teased good-naturedly her godmother every day, maybe it was from how she threw full concerts in the living room with Jane or the way she bickered with Anna before getting herself on some sort of mischief. Cathy longed to befriend her, how could she not? The young woman was incredibly smart and talented.

So that was her new big goal, she would make up to Anne Boleyn and probably befriend her!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again I wrote this really late at night so if anyone notices something wrong or triggering let me know so I can add trigger warnings or change it :)  
> Also the two culinary accidents actually happened to me, ever since I'm banned from the kitchen


	3. Iron walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the tensions rise between Anne and Cathy... Cathy has to let some things out  
> TW: Mentions of what happened to Elisabeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to do this as historically accurate as possible, but I did add one headcanon about how Thomas acted towards Cathy

A year, for an entire year, Catherine Parr tried to make amends with Anne Boleyn. Keyword tried, she really did, but Anne seemed to have built iron walls to block her out. The fact that halfway through that same year, they were contacted by two people that had written a musical about their past lives didn't make it any better for the blue-eyed woman. They needed the money though. So, after signing their contracts, they were officially part of 'six' the musical. So, when Boleyn first heard her sing her song during their first group rehearsal, she was not thrilled to hear the name of her last ex-husband.

Her first attempts at explaining herself were thoroughly ignored, after all, Boleyn would just turn on her heel and flee. The blue queen was admittedly a little chagrinned at this, but, even so, she would not voice her discontent. The next ones resulted in a much less discreet way of ignoring her advances, she would just look at her, dead in the eye, scoff, and totally pick out her phone to use it in front of her before leaving her behind. The last time she tried to reach her in a spoken way, she actually managed to make the green-eyed woman talk to her, though in this case, it must have been for the worse. she still had fresh in her mind the way Boleyn broke down before her very eyes.

(Boleyn was standing before her after one of her many attempts of making peace, she was expecting her to reject her like she always did, but the next thing that came from her lips really caught the writer off guard "Stop it! just stop it! I don't care about whatever you are trying to tell me! If it's not clear enough then I will sum it up to you, I don't want to talk to you! Heck, I don't even wanna see you! My cousins may have grown fond of you, but I did not in fact 'befriended' you neither did I try in the first place. Don't try to explain yourself and magically 'win' my friendship for it doesn't work that way! I will never forgive you or that monster of a husband you had, you may have not touched MY baby, but you still neglected her, you sent her away when she needed comfort the most, you never really bothered in apologizing when you had the chance!" By this point, the tallest woman's voice was loud enough for all of their housemates to listen so she was even more surprised when her voice dropped to a whisper "No Parr, I'm not forgiving you, not for what you did to my baby girl... I'm not letting you justify nor explain your reasons as if this was some kind of sick joke to you... She was 14, you left your husband do that to a 14-year-old, don't expect me to forgive that." After that, the older one left her standing in the kitchen with her own insecurities barging in)

Ever since that day, she stopped trying to approach her directly, and let's be honest, the guilt that was heaving her since day one. That day the guilt just multiplied endlessly. After all, Anne was right, she didn't deserve her forgiveness. Why was she trying? Was that the right thing to do or was she just trying to feel less miserable? Was she selfish for wanting the second queen to befriend her? Of course, she was... It was always about her! She never stopped to think about how much it hurt the other woman, just knowing the person who let her daughter down lived under the same roof as herself.

The tension between the two was evident. It was noticeable on and off stage. Something that not only the other queens but their fans started to notice over the course of their performances was that Parr never looked thrilled to sing her own song. She always sang it with a sad tone that could easily pass as the pain of losing the love of your life. But, there always seemed to be more. The second and sixth queens never looked at each other to the eye in the whole performance, and during megasix, they stayed as far from the other as possible.

All of this could be passed as to how they did not get along at all, but it seemed to be something deeper for the queens. Yes, the arguments stopped ever since Cathy stopped 'bothering' Anne, but the tension doubled. Those two had to get in separate dressing rooms after the tension was strong enough to drive Kat away. Also, with this, some issues that were not clearly visible became a bit more obvious. For example, at the stage door, Cathy commonly stayed as close to her godmother as possible. Whenever a man was to direct their eyes towards her, she would be as brief as possible. Anne's nightmares were also at their peak, they were never evident to anyone but her cousins, but now, everyone knew when their local gremlin had a night terror.

They all knew this had to do with something of the past but, no one dared ask any of the two who were affected what happened. Catalina being the good godmother she was, one day after their last show was done, dragged Cathy out of her room turned studio and lead her to her own room where they sat down both wrapped in all of Lina's blankets. "Mija, I don't intend to sound rude with this, so if I do, please tell me." A bit confused by Lina's statement Cathy only nodded. "What happened back then? With Anne's daughter? I know you don't want to talk about it, but this, this is touching you in more ways than back then when you were just arriving." The survivor took a deep breath before speaking.

"Back in the days, when Henry had just passed away, I married this man... His name was Thomas, at first, I thought he genuinely loved me, it was later on in our relationship that I found out he... didn't. Before our marriage, he had already asked for both Mary and Elisabeth's hands. he didn't love me, no, he loved the power I carried on with me. When I married him, I decided to raise Elisabeth by his side, in my mind we were going to be a family! From what I know, he started visiting her in her chambers while she wasn't dressed yet. I didn't know this at the time so, I never really did anything to make him stop. It became worse when one time he told me he and I could visit her and tickle her like a real family. Of course, my foolish brain didn't notice his ulterior motives. Then there was this other time. He started ripping off her dress. I held her to protect her! That night I realized what little power I held against him. He was stronger and, I didn't have anyone to protect me from his rage! I couldn't move for two days... The last straw dropped when I found him in a room with her. I didn't know what to do to protect her! I was heavily pregnant and, if I were to stand against him, he would kill my baby! I decided that in order to keep his hands away from her, I had to send her away... We still wrote but, I couldn't apologize over a letter. I really wanted to hug her and tell her how sorry I was for letting him move in with us, but fate wasn't by my side. I died just a few months later, after giving birth to my daughter. I'd do anything to be able to change it, to stop him on time. I'm sorry you have such a bad excuse for a person as a goddaughter." Lina just hugged her tightly and whispered some sweet nothings in the writer's ear. She knew Cathy needed the affection. After a while, the writer passed out on Lina's arms. Little did they knew; a certain green-eyed gremlin was listening intently from the other side of the door.


	4. The Boleyn enigma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne has to deal with some inconveniences called feelings.  
> TW: Anne neglecting her basic needs

Anne Boleyn was a lot of things. She was a mother, a cousin, a jokester, a goofball, etc. But if there was a thing that she was not, was, dumb. Yes, she was immature at times, but her brain was, by far, one of the most noticeable skills she had. She could spend hours in a book or just thoroughly debating why toads and frogs were not the same.

Now, she was not oblivious as to how the guilt was consuming a certain blue queen. Actually, she was quite aware of this fact. She just lacked severely in the making amends field. In the beginning, she legit hated Parr. She couldn't comprehend, 'how did she leave her husband abuse a 14-year-old?' At first, the anger she couldn't direct towards Seymour was taken over by the younger woman. It was a few weeks after her outburst that she really realized how wrong she really was. After that, it was just way too awkward to keep trying, so she just let it be.

She really knew how childish it was to ignore her for a full year, but she couldn't muster the guts to tell her how sorry she was for a thing she did almost 6 months ago. It got worse on her behalf when she accidentally overheard the writer retelling what happened years before with her little Lizzie. Let's make this clear she didn't intend on peaking, but when she heard her daughter's name, she couldn't bring herself to walk away. That night, she dreamed of her. She saw with her own eyes the story she overheard. It sucked.

When she woke up covered in a fine sheet of cold sweat, in a dark room, with nobody by her side to tell her she was ok. She decided that no matter how hard she tried, she would not go back to her needed sleep. Deciding against a midnight walk, she settled for brewing herself a steaming cup of coffee and resting over her favorite beanbag before the tv. An hour went by, and she started to hear what seemed to be sniffles. At first, she thought it was Kitty. So, she hurriedly climbed the stairs towards her cousin's room. When she heard them more clearly, though, she could recognize a certain writer's voice. Of course, the universe would haunt her with her past actions towards the blue queen by hearing her sobs. She contemplated going to Aragon's room to wake her up and let her handle Cathy, but something told her that She was not the first face her former queen wanted to see in the morning.

-what do I do? I can't let her swallow herself in what is probably a nightmare! - her thoughts were cut short when from behind the Navi door, the monster's name was heard. It was a quiet plead and, yet, it sounded so sorrowful. That was what made it. Carefully opening the door, the green-clad woman entered the room to find a disheveled Catherine Parr clearly having a nightmare. The woman seemed to be fighting someone and judging by how broken she sounded when outing Thomas's name. He must have been a terrible husband when married to her. So, braving up, Anne closed the distance and gently shook Cathy awake. The last queen woke up, yes, but her brain not so much. When she saw Anne in front of her, she didn't see 'Anne' perse. She saw her ex-husband ready to throw a blast at her. So, naturally, she stood up as fast as her barely awakened body could and ran away, leaving a confused Anne behind her.

-what the? - once again, her thoughts were interrupted by a big thud. Did Cathy fall, or was it something else? When she peeked through the kitchen's door, her question was answered. Cathy did tend to get herself in all sorts of shenanigans even if, funnily enough, she was the quietest of them all. So, here they were, an awakening Cathy sprawled over the kitchen floor with her puffy bed head covered in flour, and Anne just staring rather amusedly from the door. "How did you manage to end up like this? I didn't have my eyes on you for like 20 seconds." Anne spoke through the laughing feat she was trying to tone down due to the other asleep women in the house. At that moment, somehow, both women forgot the overall tension that relied upon them. "Uhm, yeah, I tripped when... trying to run away, then the flour just fell on top of me." The writer stuttered while looking at her now flour-covered white hands. "Well, I guess I'll have to help you clean this up, right?" Boleyn asked while crouching beside her. The two spent half an hour cleaning up the mess Cathy had made. "I have to go to sleep now. You should probably do that as well." Anne said before fleeing to her own room.

Yes, Anne was not stupid. By this time, she already knew that most of her hostility towards Cathy was just her own brain trying to feel less guilty for letting herself dye. She knew she was wrong for totally ignoring Cathy as if that moment in the kitchen at 1 am hadn't happened at all. But what was she meant to do? It's not like she could ignore the sinking feeling in her gut every time she saw the writer. Her own guilt was driving her insane, her sleeping habits becoming more and more toxic with time. It went to the point in which she had to be replaced by Grace (One of the show's swings) after almost passing out from exhaustion before Haus of Holbein. All the others were worried about her. How could they not? But, the one that worried the most was the one she didn't want to worry at all. Kitty was worried beyond belief, barely leaving her cousin's side at all. How was she gonna explain to her baby cousin that she was falling back into her old bad habits?

She couldn't let them know how bad it was. They've already gotten so far. She couldn't just ruin it all again. Jane had barely stopped talking to her as if walking on eggshells. She had even given her the cute nickname of bouncy toad! Lina had stopped yelling at her after the first 2 months, but now their relationship was way more friendly and civil. She and Anna were friends from the beginning. So, there was never a reason to fight more than who could fit more marshmallows on their mouths or who got first in Mario kart. With kitty, she had finally gotten her to see her as she really was. She could finally see her smiling without fearing for her life. She couldn't take all that progress away! She would not be the burden that brings down the whole 'family'.

She would stay smiling and goofing around till the feelings that were weighing her disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anne's sudden insomnia is based on my own insomnia, this is me trying to project on my stories. :)


	5. misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne gets worse and somehow got Cathy in her mess  
> TW: self-hatred and drunk Anne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say sorry for the late update. My internet is not the best since there is a lot of rain in my country these days. So, most of what I had written for this chapter was erased during a blackout.

Something was off with Anne. They all noticed. She had even collapsed during one show, and they had to get grace for an emergency covering. They all saw the dark bags under their resident gremlin's eyes. Even Aragon made a point of trying to pry out of Anne the reason for her sudden behavior. 

Kitty and Cathy were by far the most worried ones, be it in Cathy's case, because of guilt, or in Kitty's case, because of how much she cared for her cousin. The second queen, though, did act as herself during the day (If acting like a tired version of yourself counts). She still joked around and gave the most during the show. But, her demeanor was less happy and bouncy and more fake and shy. She acted like this even more before the blue queen. They may not talk, but both of them lived under the same roof. So, there was no way they could totally ignore one another. It was because of all of this that they decided to call a family meeting the day Anne went with Maggie to grab some drinks. 

"So, we all noticed Anne is doing it again, didn't we?" Aragon said softly while dropping an arm around Jane, followed by a series of nods and affirmations. -wait, again?- thought Cathy before being cut off by Kitty. "She is clearly not sleeping, and she barely eats at all during the day!" Explained the distraught young woman in front of them. "Alright, do any of you happen to know what happened? She was doing so well, and one day she just regressed? I know this may sound weird. But, do you happen to know what happened, Cathy?" Said Jane hesitating on the last phrase. "What? She barely looks at me on the eye, much less tell me what's wrong!" She answered with a clear tone of doubt. "It's just... She avoids you more than ever, and I don't know, the air between you both changed a lot." After jane's explanation, all of them seemed to understand what she was trying to say, well, all but Cathy. Cathy was confused as to why Anne would do that to herself, even more as to why she was involved in this whole ordeal. Did she do something to worsen the tensions between them? Was this Anne's way of telling her she fucked up somehow? She didn't know. After all, she barely knew her, Anne didn't talk to her, and all she knew were secondhand comments about her. 

The meeting was over without settling anything, and only a few minutes later, a drunk Boleyn and a semy-sober Maggie entered through the door. "Hey, queens! Nice to see ya! But, I really gotta lay this one here down before she passes out." Exclaimed Maggie while also trying to avoid her former queen passing out in the doorway. The green queen was semy-slumped over Maggie while giggling every 2 or 3 seconds. "How much did she drink? She looks terrible!" Said Aragon while helping Maggie move the green queen's body to the couch. "Oh, she only had like 5 or 6 cups of this stuff. I guess it was the really-strong type of stuff to get her like this. So, I gotta go! See ya on Monday!" And with that, Maggie was out. 

It was midnight when it happened. Anne was still lying on the couch and, Cathy was about to brew herself her eight cup of coffee. Well, that was her original intention. It turns out when Anne was drunk. She tended to be extra-honest with her emotions. 

When the not-so-awake Boleyn girl saw Cathy's silhouette, she immediately perked up. "~Cathy, I'm sowi.~" Her voice trailed off in the last word, though, it was still clear she wanted to apologize for something. "What?" Cathy asked in outer disbelief. "Je suis desolé.~" she said one more time in french (Je suis tres desolé=I'm really sorry). "what... What would you be sorry for?! It's not like you did anything unfair!" Said Cathy, now really confused with the taller girl's words. "Yes, I did! I blamed you for what you didn't do~ ~I was... Being immature and unfair to you.~" Was what the girl said before silencing herself with one hand over her mouth and one whipping her recent tears. "Oh. It's about that... You did what any mother would have done... You weren't unfair or childish! You should hate me, not apologize to me!" Cathy said with now clear despair on her voice. "~I don't hate you... I was saying that to cover the fact that I hate myself even more. After all, if I would have kept my mouth shut... He would have never touched my little girl.~" Anne finished before passing out on the couch once again. Cathy was not only confused, but she was worried as well. Had Anne hated herself all this time? Why did she blame herself? 

That night she didn't get any answers, and she knew she was not brave enough to approach the matter directly and talk to Anne. The thing is, Anne started getting drunk a lot, not like an alcoholic's level, but like someone who was desperate's level. Each time the green-eyed woman would reveal more and more about how her self-hatred and guilt were eating her from the inside. She just wished those words would come out of the second queen's mouth when somebody who was able to help was near and not in the middle of the night when Cathy brew her coffee to keep herself working. Each morning the tall brunette would avoid her as the plage and seemed to know exactly what she had told her the night before but pretended not to know... 

Was Cathy mad at her? Yes! She never asked to be part of whatever the tall woman wanted to achieve with all this. She just wanted peace with all of her housemates. Was she confused? More than ever before. Why was Anne of all people drunkenly confessing her crippling depression to the one she claimed to hate instead of her cousins or best friends? Was she pissed? Of course! She wanted more than ever to slap Boleyn and tell her to talk to her or tell her to fuck off! She didn't want to be Anne's confidant at her drunken nights just to be ignored the rest of the days. So here she was talking to her godmother in the middle of the night after the second queen decided to tell her how sorry she was one more time.

She was in a huge mess, wasn't she? How did she get herself on this in the first place?! She now wished she never went for that cup of coffee that night.


	6. Heelys of forgivenes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heelys save the day!  
> :3

Fate and destiny sometimes can be a real annoyance for those who don't crave their generosity. The two people who didn't expect fate to meddle in their relationship were also the ones that couldn't look at each other without cringing. Things with Anne and Cathy couldn't be more awkward, with Cathy being pissed at Anne -but not showing it- for making her somehow feel worse about the whole thing, and Anne feeling every inch of her body yelling at her for making so many stupid decisions while drunk, things were not going smoothly for them. 

And to make matters worse, Lina was in the crossfire. Lina was close to Cathy since the beginning, and after forgiving Anne, she had somehow 'adopted' the younger queen. So, it is pretty clear that both blue and green queens relied on Lina to be their confidant. She was not happy with this. All she wanted to do was yell at them to tell each other what they felt once and for all before she locked them down in the basement until they made up. But, doing that would involve crossing their boundaries. So, she just suffered from both her 'daughters'' dumbness.

"Oh, for god's sake, Anne! Just tell her already! She is gonna be really pissed if you keep going to her drunkenly!" Aragon's voice rang through the whole attic/Anne's room where they were currently discussing once again how sorry the latter felt for once again getting wasted and talking to Cathy about her own guilt. "But what if I fuck up?! It'll make it even worse and unsolvable!" a few groans later, Anne had already buried her head on her favorite toad plushie. "I really don't know how you could make this worse, saying: 'sorry, I was being, kind of a bitch.' won't do any harm, y' know?" Aragon clarified with her foot tapping a light melody on the hardwood floor. "I don't know... Maybe tomorrow I will." And with that, Anne swiftly changed the topic.

"Madrina! I don't know what to do! What can I say?! It's not like I can run to her and tell her: 'hey! I know I fucked up and that you are fucking depressed because of what I did! But, could you please stop coming to me in the middle of the night? It confuses the heck out of me!" The groan this time came from the family 'library' where Cathy was slumped over one of the six beanbags that were there. Lina didn't know if she wanted to cry or yell... maybe both. "Actually, yes! Do that! Explain to her why you want her to stop and maybe apologize if you think that's not enough. But please do something!" Lina finished with a huff. She was already reaching her patience limits. "Maybe, I will... Eventually." Cathy said quietly before sticking her nose in yet another book.

Oh god, what was she gonna do with those two?

Anne hadn't been sleeping well. Wearing her Heelys was not the best of ideas -She lowkey thanked the stars she wore them that day, though-. She was the last one at the theatre that day, or at least she believed she was. Catherine Parr was also at the theatre. She had forgotten to exit the building before sticking her nose on her book. So, she was now slumped over a few chairs on the middle row with a book covering her half-asleep face. That was (as always) cut short by a loud bang on stage. She -in her still drowsy state- looked up as much as she could with her still not being fully sat, and the sight didn't surprise her at all. Anne was hanging (literally) from the stage, and a big part of her body was about to collapse into the hard ground before her. Her right foot seemed to be in a weird position, and she could already see the bruise that would start forming around it. Auch. Then she saw her face... Was she- was she unconscious?! That made her shot up off her seat and forget the book she left unmarked. 

The brunette was indeed unconscious. Though, her head seemed to be intact. Oh... She was passed out even before her fall...

When Anne woke up, she wasn't sure what exactly had woken her up. She looked around for a bit before feeling an excruciating pain coming from her leg. Oh, that was what woke her up. Her hands immediately shot to hold her aching limb but were stopped by a pair of hands that prevented her from worsening the injury. Now that she was fully awake, she could recognize the person that she hadn't seen before. Cathy was gently holding her hands on her own. She, at least, seemed to be relieved to see her awake. "I-I know we don't talk and all that, but if you touch your leg, it may swell even more." The younger woman's voice surprised her, but she decided to let it go for now. "What happened? I remember heelying around and then, nothing." Anne hesitantly asked after a while of uncomfortable silence. "Ahm, you passed out and then fell off the stage... I'm sorry if it's none of my business... But, have you been sleeping at all?" The younger queen was looking everywhere but the green eyes of the second queen. Anne signed quietly before answering. "Don't worry. I appreciate your concern... You shouldn't worry about me, not after being such a bitch to you for so long." Cath was taken aback by this(She also failed to notice Anne dodged her question). Was Anne saying that she was the one being a bitch? "You know, I should be the one apologizing. You did nothing wrong. You were only acting as a mother-" A soft giggle interrupted Cathy's statement. Anne suddenly shot up -instantly regretting it- from the seats where she was on to try and get Cathy to look at her. "Did you apologize? God, I was terrified you would be mad at me and actually yell!" She finished, barely containing her giggles now. It was then that it clicked for the short woman as well. They were both feeling guilty, and both of them stayed avoiding each other for months when they could have talked about it. "Lina was right," Cath murmured under her breath, Anne barely listening to what she said. 

"So, what now? It's not for nothing, but this whole ordeal seems senseless." It was Anne who broke the silence after a while of just sitting there. "I... don't know. It does seem senseless now." Parr quipped a little bit louder. "Oh, I almost forgot! Would you please not hate me after this? I really have to accommodate your foot before it gets worse!" She stammered softly. Anne just nodded softly before readying herself for the pain that would follow. 

Cathy was thankful she had taken a first aid course after noticing she tended to bump and fall everywhere. The whole thing was fast for Parr. But was extremely slow for the one who was actually experiencing the pain from it. "Y' know, now I understand why you told me not to hate you." It came as a pained gasp after her foot was back in its place. "I'm really sorry- I- It had to be done. If not it would never heal!" Anne just laughed even harder at the writer's blurted words. "Hey, I know we started with the wrong foot and all... But, I guess- Could we maybe start again? Without all the tension and all!" Anne said rather nervously, afraid of getting back to square one. Though, she was pleasantly surprised when Cathy flashed her a comforting smile. "I'd- I'd like that, very much" Anne was beaming with excitement, she had forgiven her! "Well, in that case! Hi, my name is Anne Boleyn, and I'm a crackhead!" She said with a smile that for once seemed 100% genuine. "Um, hi- My name is Catherine Parr, and I- I'm a bookworm. I guess." 

Fate is a weird thing. But, somehow, it was that exactly what made two persons who would have never dreamed of befriending each other, talk and make amends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gosh! this took so long! I'm sorry for the wait, but I just couldn't seem to concentrate enough to actually write something!

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work ever so please if there is anything I could do to make it better let me know, also if there are any trigger warnings I might need to add then tell me as well.


End file.
